Sex and Food
by MilwaukeeBlues
Summary: Kendall has the perfect night planned for Logan and himself. However, Logan is hesitant, so Kendall will have to coax him in. What kind of night will they have? What things will happen behind closed doors? What will occur the next morning? Warning: Very Dirty.


**Sex and Food**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Warning: This will be very dirty; you have all been fair warned. If you have anyone under the age of 15 in the room please ask them to leave, as they might feel uncomfortable about the following story. Enjoy .**

**Quote of the Passage: "Damn it, let them love one another!" Radical Feminist speaking out people who do not support same-sex marriage.**

Kendall had the perfect night planned for his boyfriend, Logan, and himself. They were finally going to dip the deed and lose their virginities together. Logan had always been one to stay away from sex since he was pretty scared about it; he even kept their relationship a secret outside of the house because he did not want people to judge him. Kendall on the other hand did not care because he thought that you should you be you no matter what. Kendall always tried to convince Logan to have sex, but he never listened until tonight.

"Logan, please let's just do it. No one is here, so you don't have to worry about that this time." Kendall whined. "Yes but, what if Katie walks in on us or Carlos, I will not traumatize that child's mind." Logan replied. "Don't worry I told James what I was planning and he will keep them busy, so let's get going." Kendall said trying to sexy.

"Kendall, I love the voice and all, but I don't think I'm ready yet." Logan said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was paranoid. "Logie, please if we try and you don't like it, then we will stop ok." Kendall suggested. "Fine, but if anything happens to me under your watch, then I'm breaking up with you." Logan stated, "Are you serious?" Kendall asked very seriously. "No, no let's get this over with." Logan said back.

" You know we could have some fun with this, it is sex after all." Kendall said. "I just want to do it my way, is that so bad?" Logan questioned. "No, now let's get crazy." Kendall exclaimed. Kendall stripped down to his underwear in lightning speed and he was ready to get going, but Logan still hadn't done anything yet. "What are you waiting for?" Kendall asked. "You're so…" Logan stuttered.

"So what?" Kendall asked again. "Big." Logan said in one word, as his eyes could not leave Kendall's crouch. "Oh, why thank you Logan, now come on." Kendall almost ordered. "Kendall, I really don't like doing these types of things." Logan said shyly. "Aw Logiebear, stop saying that and climb in, you know I would never hurt or judge you." Kendall said coaxing Logan along. Logan gulped and began to remove his clothing one by one. First, he removed his shoes and socks. "Good, now just about 80% to go." Kendall said jokingly.

Logan then removed his black skinny jeans. "Awesome, now just two more steps." Kendall said. Logan stopped when he was supposed to take off his shirt. "Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked showing concern for his partner and best friend. "Kendall, um, I…" Logan stopped before he could finish his sentence. "Oh, you don't want to take it off." Kendall said slowly and calmly realizing Logan's concern.

Logan always had body issues ever since he was a kid; he was always much smaller then the rest of the kids, which led all the way to the present moment. In fact Kendall had never seen Logan without a shirt because Logan always covered himself up, getting his pants off was an accomplishment on its own.

"Logan, I know it seems tough, but I won't judge you. You can do whatever you want it's up to you." Kendall stated. Logan gulped and said, "No, I want to do this." Logan then removed his shirt stunning Kendall with what was underneath. Logan was huge!

Muscles everywhere were showing, veins popping out in all the right places, an 8 pack, not just a 6-pack a perfect 8 pack, pecs that were massive and could almost pass for boobs, and biceps that bred the definition of hot. "Logan." Kendall said as his breath was taken away.

Kendall didn't know what to say, he knew Logan stayed in shape over the years, but never did he expect this. Kendall got out of the bed and walked toward Logan amazed at what he saw before his eyes. "Logie, when did all of this happen?" Kendall asked. "When did what happen?" Logan questioned in return.

"When did you get so…" Kendall stopped. "When did I get so what?" Logan replied. "So huge." Kendall said softly. Logan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck even his neck was bulging with veins and muscles galore. "I worked out a little bit here and there." Logan stated. "A little bit! You look like someone took the guy from "300" and mad him real, but a hell of a lot nicer." Kendall exclaimed. "I'm not that big." Logan said modestly.

"Dude, you're stronger than all of us combined!" Kendall yelled. Kendall then touched Logan's firm stomach. Kendall moaned when he touched it as it was so perfect. Logan looked surprised and was taken aback by Kendall touching him like that, he would have said stop, but he was too afraid to speak.

Kendall then moved to Logan's nipples. "Dude, you're nipples are huge." Kendall said. "What?" Logan responded with. "They get like that when you work out a ton." Kendall stated. "Oh." Logan said back. Kendall then felt Logan's massive chest as it radiated with muscle and power. "Jesus Christ." Kendall said.

"Ah Kendall are you okay?" Logan asked. "Oh I'm fine, I'm just really turned on by your physique." Kendall replied, which made Logan blush. Kendall then touched his shoulders, his back, his neck, his ass, his legs, and best of all that perfect package of his.

Logan was too stunned to move he could not take in someone doing all of this to him, he normally would have told them to stop by this point, but he wanted Kendall to touch him because he loved it. Kendall was done and stepped back to appreciate his boyfriend for what he was physically and emotionally.

"Logan, you're just perfect." Kendall said. "No, you are." Logan said. "Logan, you weigh at least 180 pounds of pure muscle and you're 5'7. That's pretty damn impressive, but how did you conceal all of this this whole time?' Kendall questioned. "Well, I wore very baggy clothes and never took more than 2 layers off, so you guys could never tell." Logan stated. "Could you please just wear normal clothes now because I want to show you off to the gods above?" Kendall pleaded. "Oh fine, I wear James's black tank top tomorrow." Logan said.

"You won't fit buddy." Kendall said jokingly. "Oh knock it off." Logan said playfully as he lightly shoved Kendall. Next, you know Logan and Kendall are going at it like two experts in the field. They are just attacking each other's lips as Kendall feels Logan up. "Kendall, I want you to know that you're pretty damn hot yourself." Logan said. Kendall may not be as massive as Logan, but damn was he fine.

Kendall has his abs peeking out and a strong chest. His arms were not veiny like Logan's, but they showed definition in the right areas. "Oh, I'm no prize compared to you." Kendall said back jokingly. "Let's go at it then." Logan said to Kendall. They both went to the bed and Kendall go on the bottom and said, "Make sure you don't crush me big boy." In a very sexy tone.

Logan and Kendall then went at it again and again. Logan was so tired by the end of it, he was sweating so much, and so was Kendall. They turned there heads next to each other and Kendall smiled first and then Logan, and with new energy Kendall began to suck Logan's nipples passionately.

Logan moaned as he let Kendall go to work. Afterwards, Logan and Kendall had sex for another hour and then fell asleep together from exhaustion. The next morning Kendall woke up first pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriend sleeping next to him. "Loges, wake up we need to get ready." Logan's eyes fluttered open and he responded to what Kendall said, he went to get his old clothes, but Kendall stopped him.

"You promised to let me show you off." Kendall stated. "Now, really can't we just have a normal breakfast?" Logan asked. "Yes, by the way, you must eat a lot to stay that big, but you never eat that much here? Why is that?" Kendall asked. "I eat at the gym, I don't want you guys to think differently of me." Logan said shyly.

"Oh Logie, come on let's go have a feast to celebrate us losing our virginities." Kendall said. "Is that really something you want to celebrate?" Logan questioned. "Yes, now let's go." Kendall said. Logan went into James's room without being noticed by everyone else in the kitchen and grabbed one of James's tank tops. He put it on and some gray sweatpants and went over to Kendall. "There you happy now!" Logan stated.

"Yes, now let's go." Kendall said. The two walked out and everyone was surprised by Logan's sudden change in shirt sizes. "What the…" Carlos said. "Oh my." Mrs. Knight stated. "Is that my tank top?" James asked. "Damn." Katie said. "Don't ask." Kendall said.

Everyone nodded and Logan and Kendall sat down. Logan looked at Kendall hesitantly and he nodded to him. "Guys, Mom, Katie, I declare this Eat-Off Monday. It is the tradition, so it has been passed." Kendall said. It was tradition for the first Monday of every month to be an eat-off between the boys for fun, and this would be fun. "Let's do this." Kendall said.

All the boys began stuffing their faces with all kinds of food from bacon to muffins until their bellies could take no more. Kendall was the first to give after about 15 minutes of chowing down. He went over to his mother and sister with a full belly and rested on the couch with them. Logan, James, and Carlos were still going strong as they had bigger stomachs and more determination than Kendall.

Another 10 minutes passed and James's tan belly was starting to peek beneath his white tank top. James kept trying to stuff himself, but he knew he was done, so he rested back and pushed the food away from him signaling his defeat as he began to rub his much bigger belly.

It was down to Carlos, the bottom-less pit, and Logan, who seemed to take no damage from the food being shoved down into his gut. Carlos had never been defeated in this before, but Logan was a new man, so it was anyone's game. 30 minutes of non-stop eating had passed and both boys' bellies were huge at this point. Carlos was slowing down though and so was Logan as they were both nearing their limits.

Carlos tried to stuff one last full-sized pancake into his mouth, but he just could not do it as his body gave up on him. Carlos was wearing a belt the entire time, so when he released the latch his true size finally showed with a massive, swollen belly that was round as can be.

Logan knew he only to eat one more thing to win, so he went for the pancake that Carlos had yet to finish and swallowed it showing his dominance. Logan was done and he had claimed victory through his sheer determination. Logan went over to Carlos carried him over the over like a good friend and sat him down.

Carlos rubbed his stomach back and forth in pain and Logan being the kind person that he was hugged his little buddy to make sure he was okay. Carlos was eventually okay, and Kendall sat down to Logan to inspect his boyfriend's massive gullet. Kendall rubbed Logan's belly very nicely and Logan was very happy that he was able to be so open with his relationship finally. The End.

**Author's Note: Hope this wasn't too weird for anyone. I just wanted to mix it up for everyone and see what material you guys like and don't like, so please give your honest opinions. I thought it was better than my first story, but it is up to the fans. Does anyone know the Big Time Rush schedule for the 3rd season because wikipedia doesn't have it? MilwaukeeBlues signing off...**


End file.
